


The Big Bad

by GracieAnneJackson



Series: Sister Christian [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Inspired by Music, Jesse Turner - Freeform, Lunar Eclipse, Mind Control, Native American Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieAnneJackson/pseuds/GracieAnneJackson
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job. But surrounded by thousands of werewolves, they don't have many options left. How much - and whom - will they have to sacrifice to keep this family together?Jesse's plan begins to form - and Michael still isn't off the board. Will an old friend be their saving grace?





	The Big Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is Episode 7 of the Sister Christian story arc. Find episode 1, Sister Christian, by visiting my profile. 
> 
> This story takes place after season 13. The plot was outlined before the season 14 premiere - any similarities are accidental!
> 
> Enjoy.

gracieannejackson@gmail.com  
  
---  
   
  
 

**FADE IN:**

**A HUGE OUTDOOR MUSIC FESTIVAL - DAY**

A camera crew stands on a vantage point overlooking the scene. A REPORTER, dressed for warm weather, addresses the camera with a microphone in hand as we view her surroundings.

We see a montage scene of revelry and fun in the mountains of Los Coyotes Reservation in Southern California as an enormous crowd gathers for a summer music festival. A huge number of participants are present, and they’re having a fantastic time. Strangely, though, there are a few groups of people who seem to be going to different festivals: some are in their early 20s and look like they’re going to Coachella. Others are in their 60s, dressed like they’re reliving Woodstock. Some metal heads, some EDM types, etc. But they’re all getting along, sharing campsites and passing bottles of booze around.

Reporter

(Voice over the montage sequence) Good Morning, Southern California! I am here today at the Los Coyotes Reservation, about 70 miles northeast from San Diego, where this crowd you see is gathering for a once-in-a-lifetime event. Moon Man Music Festival, a multi-genre event spanning three days, will begin tonight, and these folks sure are excited! They are braving the scorching temperatures of this heat wave to be out here for this first night of the festival, and tonight they’ll get a special treat, as we will see both a super moon and a blood moon at the same time - a rare occurrence, and to make it even rarer, Sirius, the dog star, will be perfectly aligned with the moon! Make sure you take a look up at the sky tonight! This is news 7, serving you every day.

**INT. SMALL TRIBAL POLICE OFFICE - DAY**

A young Tribal Police Department officer, RANDY SOSMAN, stands at the front desk, pointing out something on a map to a festival attendee. We can’t hear what he says, but he smiles politely and does his best to help. Behind him, a grizzled, older officer, DAVID GUERRA, pours a cup of coffee. He looks like he’s had a hard day. GUERRA looks up with a scowl to see DEAN standing across the room, wearing an FBI field response uniform: Khaki utility pants and a navy FBI polo. DEAN meets GUERRA’S gaze and sips his coffee.

DEAN

Everything ok, Captain Guerra?

GUERRA

There’s too many damn people here. I like it better when it’s quiet.

DEAN

Yeah. I know what you mean.

DEAN goes to the window and looks out at the crowded campsite. In the distance, we see a band stand being set up.

DEAN

Too many of them, and not nearly enough of us.

SAM and JOAN enter, wearing the same uniform as DEAN. RANDY, still standing at the counter, waves to them as they enter. SAM and JOAN approach DEAN and GUERRA in the small squad room.

GUERRA

We appreciate the FBI coming out. The festival people have their own security, but...

GUERRA eyes a private security GUARD through the window. He’s a big guy, wearing a Moon Man logo T-shirt with “SECURITY” across the back.

GUERRA

I just don’t know if we can trust those people. You know?

JOAN

(Darkly) Oh, we know.

GUERRA sizes JOAN up as if deciding something. He shakes his head slightly and sips his coffee.

SAM

How many tribal officers are there on the force?

GUERRA

Here on the reservation? Randy and I included, that’s... two. We’re not a large force, Agent Cooper.

RANDY leaves the front desk and walks past them, looking up and smiling when he hears his name. He passes them and goes into the restroom.

DEAN

For the whole place? Just the two of you?

GUERRA

Well, it’s not ideal, Agent Simmons, but it’s usually pretty quiet. We keep our heads down. This weekend, though... stuff like this scares the bejeezus out of me.

SAM flashes a fake smile, as if to comfort GUERRA. It’s clear he doesn’t even believe what he’s saying.

SAM

Well, they might make a mess, get in a few drunken fistfights, but really, what’s the worst that could happen?

GUERRA gives SAM a world-weary gaze and sips his coffee, giving no reply.

Off-screen, we hear the jingle of someone opening the door. SAM turns around and approaches the front desk. Someone stands at the counter with a giant map unfolded in front of his face, whispering to himself as he tries to figure out where he is.

SAM

Hey there. Can I help you with something?

The man at the counter lowers the map to the front desk and we see that it is GARTH. He continues to study the map, not looking up at SAM at first.

SAM

Garth!!

GARTH

(Finally looking up) Sam! Buddy! How have you been?!

SAM

Oh, man, it’s great to see you!

DEAN, hearing the conversation, comes to see what’s going on and recognizes GARTH. He smiles and comes around the counter to shake GARTH’S hand and pat him on the shoulder.

DEAN

What the hell are you doing here, man?

GARTH

Just attending the festival, man.

DEAN shoots him a look like, “Really?” GARTH sees this and shrugs, laughing.

GARTH

Bess really wanted to come. A lot of the old pack is here, actually. It’s once in a lifetime, you know?

JOAN approaches now. GARTH sees that she is dressed like the boys and extends a hand.

GARTH

Hi, I’m Garth Fitzgerald, nice to meet you.

JOAN

Special Agent Joan Osbourne.

DEAN puts a hand on her shoulder and motions for her to relax.

DEAN

This is Joan. Newest member of the team.

GARTH sees the hand on her shoulder and gestures to the two of them.

GARTH

Ah, your girlfriend?

JOAN and DEAN look at each other and stammer a bit. DEAN removes his hand from her shoulder. GARTH looks embarrassed and raises his hands in apology.

GARTH

Nevermind! Nevermind, sorry!

BESS enters from the front door and goes to stand next to GARTH. RANDY returns to the front desk and looks on at the reunion.

GARTH

This is my wife, Bess. Bess, you remember Sam and Dean, and this is Joan.

The women shake hands. JOAN looks like she’d like to ask them a question, but glances up at RANDY and decides against it. She instead looks at DEAN, who only nods, knowing her question. BESS and GARTH also nod, confirming their werewolf status. JOAN seems surprised, but hides it politely.

RANDY can’t hold back a smile.

RANDY

Your first names are... I’m sorry. You’re Agents Joan Osbourne, Sam Cooper, and... Dean Simmons?

DEAN obviously just realized his accidental fake name. SAM, JOAN, BESS and GARTH snicker. DEAN deadpans at RANDY.

DEAN

Yes, Officer Randy Sosman.

RANDY smiles genuinely.

RANDY

You can just call me Randy. Everyone else does. Even Captain Guerra.

DEAN

You can call me Special Agent Simmons.

RANDY’S smile falters. He nods apologetically and leaves the desk. DEAN turns back to GARTH.

DEAN

(Quietly) Well, you already know why we’re here. Keep your head down out there, okay? This many werewolves in one place already makes us all nervous, and with the crazy moon thing happening tonight? We might be in a load of trouble if crap goes down.

JOAN

And unfortunately, that’s not all. There’s a new king of hell we’re worried about making a move at any time. He’s a cambion – half demon, half human – and he’s juiced up with some kind of crazy power.

BESS

I heard about him. Jesse?

SAM

Yeah! What did you hear?

BESS

Just that the new king of hell is trying to get an army of vampires and werewolves together. Traditionally, of course, the two don’t mix. But there’s so few vampires left these days, the politics of it are kind of cliché, to be honest. Doesn’t seem to be gaining a lot of traction.

DEAN

Tonight, we’re mostly just concerned with keeping everybody on the property. No one leaves once the sun goes down.

GARTH

You guys know I’ve got your backs. I’ll let you know if I hear anything sideways.

BESS

We owe you guys one. More than one, really.

DEAN

Thanks, guys.

 

**EXT. BANDSTAND - NIGHT**

A band is onstage, playing a cover of “Werewolves of London,” by Warren Zevon. The crowd is going wild, howling along with the lyrics. Many of them are holding plastic cups.

JOAN, still dressed as FBI, walks along the edge of the crowd, surveying the mob. Her head bobs to the music and she is relaxed. She raises a handheld radio to her face.

JOAN

This is Flyer 3. All good by stage 1.

MARY walks through the campsite. A few people are around, eating and laughing. Music can be heard in the distance.

MARY

Flyer 2 – campsite is all good.

KETCH is spraying the fence with a can of silver spray paint. We see that the can is marked “Real Silver Flake.” He closes the tall gate with barbed wire at the top. He attaches a padlock to it and answers the radio.

KETCH

Flyer 1. The entrance is secure.

 

**TRIBAL POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

SAM and DEAN sit by a panel of security screens, observing the action outside. SAM is studying them, but DEAN is bored and goofing off.

SAM picks up a radio to speak.

SAM

This is Watchman. Thanks, flyers.

RANDY

(Over radio) This is Randy! The parking lot is all good, too!

SAM smiles and cringes slightly, then responds.

SAM

Thanks... uh, thanks, Randy. Good job.

DEAN

This sucks. We should be out there, too.

SAM

Right. You and me, let’s just go walk through _that_ crowd. I’m sure no one would recognize us. And, you know, kill us.

DEAN groans and spins in his chair.

SAM

Hey, have you heard from Cas and Jack? 

DEAN

Not since Rowena zapped them off to who knows where.

DEAN pulls out his cellphone, sighs, then puts it back away.

DEAN

Not a single bar. Complete dead zone.

SAM

Well, Cas doesn’t really need cell service, right?

DEAN

Hasn’t been answering prayers, either. Radio silence. I don’t even know if he can hear them. (Pause) How long until the moon thing?

SAM looks at his watch.

SAM

Perigee is already going on. Sirius has been there for weeks. Lunar eclipse will reach its max in... well, pretty much right now.

SAM picks the radio back up.

SAM

Flyers, keep an eye on the sky. And stay sharp.

GUERRA emerges from his office, looking serious. He walks up to the boys and looks at the screens, which are trained on the bandstand.

 

**THE BANDSTAND - NIGHT**

The band is finishing up a song. Energy is high. The lead singer puts the microphone back on the stand.

SINGER

All right, you crazy kids, the moment we’ve all been waiting for is here! The old man on the moon is peering down at us – what do we have to say?!?

The band begins howling and the crowd joins in. The band starts up an intense guitar riff. We see the sky; the moon is enormous, partially obscured by a cloud. The cloud clears away and a deep red color takes over the moon. A bright star is visible directly above it.

JOAN gazes skyward, taken in by the beauty of the scene. Her radio crackles to life, stirring her from her reverie.

KETCH

Flyer 3! I hear howling! I’m on my way!

JOAN quickly picks up the radio.

JOAN

It’s all good, Flyer 1. Just the band. Come on up if you like, it’s ...it’s beautiful.

MARY

I’m on my way too.

The band continues playing. Now it’s “Run With the Wolf,” by Rainbow. Fog machines start at the sides of the stage, spraying a white smoke across the floor.

 

**INT. THE POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

GUERRA leans in to the screen, suddenly concerned. DEAN and SAM look at each other, then to the screen.

GUERRA

They didn’t get the permit for the fog machine. They’re not supposed to have that.

GUERRA storms out of the room, followed by a worried SAM and DEAN.

DEAN

Are you sure now is the best time to talk to them about it?

SAM

Why don’t we wait until...

 

**THE BANDSTAND - NIGHT**

The fog from the machines seems to be getting out of control. The singer can’t hold back coughing. The bassist has stopped playing and is waving his arms back and forth. Even the front row of the crowd is coughing now. The band’s performance is derailed.

JOAN looks on with concern. As KETCH and MARY approach her from behind, she runs toward the stage.

JOAN finds a TECH fumbling with the controls for the effects. He seems confused. JOAN unplugs the fog machines. Strangely, they continue to spew fog. The fog has changed in color from white to a spooky yellow.

JOAN

What are you doing?

TECH

Nothing! Those aren’t even my machines, they must be for another band!

KETCH and MARY look out on the crowd from where JOAN was watching before. SAM, DEAN and GUERRA approach them now. GUERRA is very worried.

JOAN looks around to see that almost everyone in the crowd has collapsed to the floor in a coughing fit, but she is unaffected. She tries to help the TECH up, but sees that his eyes are bright yellow. She steps back in shock and runs away.

In a buzz of red electricity, JESSE appears on the stage. The fog finally stops. He raises his arms as if in blessing.

JESSE

Greetings, friends. I am Jesse Turner, King of Hell. I come bearing gifts. The first is the awakening that I provided to you now.

The band stands up around him. Their eyes glow yellow and they are in full on werewolf mode – maybe a little more intense even than we normally see werewolves. The crowd stands up as well – they are also in wolf mode.

JESSE

Tonight, your power is unmatched. My elixir has only heightened this effect. But all this power surely has you hungry. Here, my second gift.

With buzzes of electricity, portals open overhead and several dozen bound, screaming demons drop onto the crowd. They are promptly torn to shreds. Werewolves are seen with blood all over their faces.

JESSE

There is no shortage of hearts in the service of Hell. These and many more gifts I can provide, to those who are loyal to me. I will have need of you in the coming war. Be ready. I’ll be in touch.

With a buzz of red light, Jesse disappears.

GUERRA draws a gun and begins backing toward the police station.

GUERRA

Fellas, we need to get inside. Right now.

DEAN

Not without Joan.

GUERRA

You don’t understand, these-

DEAN

JOAN!!

A handful of WEREWOLVES turn at DEAN’S yell. They are in wolf mode.

WEREWOLF

Winchesters!!

SAM

Son of a bitch.

The team begins to retreat as the crowd of werewolves begins to advance.

 

**THE CAMPSITE - NIGHT**

JOAN runs away from the stage and approaches the campsite. She sees Garth, doubled over, clutching his face.

JOAN

Garth? Are you okay?

JOAN places a hand on his back, and Garth flinches away from her.

GARTH

Joan, stay back. Get away. Get far away from here, everyone... everyone’s gone crazy.

Out of nowhere, BESS tackles JOAN to the ground and has her pinned. JOAN uses her legs to try to push BESS away, but BESS is clearly much stronger. Her teeth are inches from JOAN’s chest when BESS is thrown off of JOAN with great force.

GARTH is now in wolf mode as well. He tackled his wife, but is losing control.

GARTH

RUN!

JOAN obeys, taking off into the night. GARTH is struggling to pin BESS down as three other werewolves run up from the distance, pursuing JOAN.

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

JOAN runs to the police station to see DEAN, SAM, KETCH, MARY, and GUERRA surrounded in the parking lot. She spies an open window and climbs into it, shutting the window and the blinds behind her. Her pursuers arrive shortly after, sniffing the air. They see the commotion at the front of the building and go to join the group attacking the rest of the team.

 

**INT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

JOAN goes to the gun cabinet and sees that the rifle is gone. She vocalizes in frustration. Someone clears his throat behind her and she turns on her heel.

RANDY

I... It’s right here. I need to go get Captain Guerra, he’s in trouble.

JOAN

(Extending a hand) Just let me do it, Randy. Your bullets won’t even do anything, they have to be –

RANDY

-Silver?

RANDY and JOAN look at each other in surprise.

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

Everyone has their weapons drawn, but they hold their fire as they try to get closer to the police station. The wolves seem to be enjoying toying with them.

DEAN

Okay, I’ll take out those two and the rest of you make a run for it.

MARY

Not without you.

DEAN

I’m not going without Joan.

The doors of the police station slam open and RANDY takes a low shooting position, taking out the closest two werewolves. His rifle is semiautomatic, allowing him to lay suppressive fire. JOAN stands above him, firing her handgun.

Seeing JOAN, the rest of the team makes a run for the station.

 

**INT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

After everyone gets inside, GUERRA slides a huge bolt over the metal door. He then runs around the station with RANDY as they close metal shades over all the windows, turning the station into a bunker. As he does this, GUERRA gives the next line.

GUERRA

Look, folks. I hate it when I have to give anybody this talk, but tonight I haven’t got a choice. Those out there are werewolves. Yeah, werewolves. Like in the movies. They’re real. So are ghosts, and vampires, and kelpies, and demons and goblins and ghouls and all the other bullshit that goes bump in the night. It’s all real.

A long silence reigns, then everyone cracks up at once.

GUERRA

I know it sounds incredible, but you have to believe me.

SAM

Oh, we’re not laughing at you.

DEAN

Is that what it’s like, when we have to give someone that talk? Damn, that’s harsh.

MARY

Captain, my name is Mary Winchester. These are my sons, Sam and Dean, and our friends, Joan and Ketch. We’re not FBI. We’re hunters.

GUERRA

Oh, for the love of – wait, any relation to John Winchester?

SAM

He was our dad.

Realization dawns on GUERRA’S face as he points at DEAN.

GUERRA

Dean! Little Dean! I should have known. Your dad helped me take care of some vermin who had moved into our land. It was one of your first hunts, I don’t know if you remember. You were probably, oh, eight or nine?

DEAN thinks for a while.

DEAN

Oh! No way! Man-eating Jackalopes, right?

GUERRA

The very same!

SAM

Wait, that was a true story?!

RANDY

Bigfoot’s real, too.

GUERRA rolls his eyes.

GUERRA

Randy, for the last time, Bigfoot is not real.

RANDY

(Whisper) He’s out there.

A sudden deluge of werewolves on the exterior wall near them brings everyone back to the present. The sound of breaking windows sends a chill through the group. Everyone checks their ammunition.

KETCH

How long is this building going to hold them?

GUERRA

Los Coyotes has been a popular site for werewolves for a long time. I mean, a long time. We’re built for this. We should be fine until dawn.

JOAN

The wolves out there... they’re not normal. Not even for wolves. This moon tonight, its effects are more than I expected.

MARY

So, just in case – how are we on silver ammunition stock?

RANDY

Definitely not enough to take out the entire crowd. There’s ten thousand of them out there.

A watch alarm goes off. It’s Sam’s. He looks at it, grimaces and turns it off.

SAM

Moon is at its peak. Werewolves are at their most powerful for three hundred years. And thanks to Jesse, completely out of control. Great.

Suddenly, the scratching and banging sounds stop. We hear a woman’s scream just outside the door.

WOMAN’S VOICE

Oh God! What’s happening! HELP!

Everyone looks at each other, but hesitates to move.

GARTH

SAM! DEAN! HELP!

 

**INT. FRONT DESK OF POLICE STATION - NIGHT**

Recognizing his voice, SAM and DEAN run to the door, followed by GUERRA.

GUERRA

It’s a trick!

DEAN

Garth is a hunter, it’s fine.

SAM unbolts the door and waits for DEAN to take a ready position with his handgun before opening it. GARTH runs inside, followed by a woman we don’t immediately recognize.

Looking around, DEAN sees why the werewolves have stopped trying to get in. They’re undergoing yet another metamorphosis; they are transforming to look like somewhat humanoid dire wolves, covered in fur and walking on all fours.

DEAN quickly slams the door with a scream and bolts it. SAM did not see out of the door, but is worried by DEAN’s reaction – we don’t see DEAN like this often. DEAN struggles to explain.

DEAN

Wolves!

SAM

Well, yeah.

DEAN

No, no, no, no. Wolves. Big, furry, with ears and, and, and... not werewolves. Big. Ass. Wolves.

GARTH is covered in blood and deep cuts.

GARTH

It’s the moon. Anyone who changes tonight, it’s... it’s different. No one was supposed to change if they could help it. We all agreed, but... the gas.

MARY

What happened to you? Why aren’t you healing?

GUERRA pulls a handgun and points it at GARTH.

GUERRA

Why aren’t you changing?

The woman who was with GARTH steps in front of him to protect him. We see that it is Kate, the werewolf girl from seasons 8 and 10.

DEAN

Kate!

KATE

You guys?!

GUERRA

For hunters, you keep some pretty rough company.

RANDY seems taken aback, enamored by KATE’s beauty. KATE does not notice.

RANDY

Why... why aren’t you all beast-mode?

KATE

We don’t know. Best guess, it’s because neither of us has ever fed on a human. I found him, just about ripped to shreds, in the campground. He said he had friends here. We were on our way over when... everybody started changing. I’ve never seen anything like it.

SAM

Bess?

GARTH looks up at him with shame and grief, then down at his blood-stained body.

GARTH

She did this. She turned. I didn’t know she had ever... but she’s alive.

KETCH carefully lifts GARTH’s shirt and is appalled by what he sees. He lowers it gently.

KETCH

(To RANDY) Bandages?

RANDY grabs a nearby first aid kit and hands it to KETCH.

KETCH

You’re bleeding quite a lot. You won’t heal like you normally do; you’re susceptible to the claws of other werewolves. Let me patch you up.

 

**INT. POLICE STATION MAIN AREA - NIGHT**

GARTH nods. KETCH and SAM help him stand up and they walk to the jail cell, where they lay him on the cot. SAM leaves KETCH to tend to GARTH, leaving the door to the cell open. MARY looks on at KETCH and GARTH.

SAM

Six hours until sunrise.

KATE

Everyone should be back to normal then, right?

GUERRA

As normal as werewolves can get, yeah.

KATE rolls her eyes at GUERRA.

JOAN

Why is it so quiet out there?

RANDY goes to the monitors and turns them on. Everyone comes to look and a silence falls on everyone as they stare open-mouthed at the screens. KETCH and MARY come up to look as well.

Flipping between security cameras, we see thousands of enormous wolves milling around the campsites, sometimes walking on four legs, sometimes on two. The camera trained on the front door shows several dozen wolves, circling the building, as if looking for a weak point of entry.

GUERRA

Oh god. If they get out of this section of the property –

KETCH

Steps were taken. I blasted silver powder across miles of fence – no one’s getting out any time soon.

Ketch holds up a large silver key.

KATE

So we hunker down and wait until morning.

MARY

Garth might not have until morning. He’s bleeding badly, he has to get to the hospital.

GUERRA

Not going to happen. Not before sunrise.

SAM

He’s a hunter.

GUERRA

Then he wouldn’t want all of us to die for him. We have to stay on lockdown.

GARTH struggles to sit up.

GARTH

(Weakly) He’s right. Don’t worry about me.

KETCH

Lie still, will you.

KETCH crosses to the cell where GARTH is lying.

 

I **NT. JAIL CELL – NIGHT**

GARTH has already bled through his bandages, onto the sheets. DEAN follows KETCH into the cell to check on him. They both see the amount of blood and grimace.

KETCH

I hate to say it, but your best bet is for me to sew up some of your deeper wounds. We don’t have any anesthetic.

GARTH

Oh, that sounds like fun. Like DiCaprio.

DEAN

Hey, maybe you’ll get an Oscar for it, too.

The lights cut out. The flapping bits of paper in the air conditioning vent stop flapping and we hear everything descend into total silence.

KETCH

Blast.

**POLICE STATION SUPPLY ROOM – NIGHT**

RANDY holds a flashlight as he enters the supply room. The light rests on an upright cabinet. He hands the flashlight to JOAN, who stands next to him.

RANDY

I think we have some disinfectant in here.

RANDY tries the door – it’s locked. He tries every key on his ring, slowly getting more embarrassed and frustrated. No luck.

RANDY

(Yelling) Captain, do you have the key to the cabinet in here?

GUERRA

(Yelling O.S.) Uh, no, it broke last week. Haven’t ordered a new one.

JOAN hands the flashlight back to RANDY and pulls out a lock picking kit.

JOAN

Been meaning to try this out.

JOAN attempts and fails to pick the lock. She starts over, whispering to herself.

JOAN

Okay, prime... hold the tumblers... and turn – dammit.

RANDY

Do you know how to pick a lock?

JOAN

Theoretically.

JOAN continues to struggle for a minute.

RANDY

Should we ask Sam or Dean?

JOAN

No!

JOAN breaks her lock pick and groans. DEAN appears behind RANDY, holding his own flashlight.

DEAN

Ask me what?

JOAN sighs in defeat, holding up her broken lock pick.

JOAN

The cabinet.

DEAN

Oh. Sure.

DEAN hands his flashlight to JOAN, produces his own pick, and opens the cabinet easily.

RANDY

Sweet, thanks!

RANDY gets the disinfectant and some paper towels from the cabinet and exits.

JOAN

How?

DEAN

Practice. I’ll help you with it some other time.

JOAN looks around and sees some powered-down vending machines in the room.

JOAN

Want to hook us up with some snacks while you’re at it?

DEAN

Now, those are trickier. Let’s give it a shot.

JOAN holds the light as DEAN kneels to try to pick the vending machine open. As he works, he glances up at JOAN, then back to the lock.

DEAN

Just say it.

JOAN

What?

DEAN

Whatever it is you’re trying to figure out how to say. Just say it.

JOAN breathes and steadies herself, obviously nervous.

JOAN

Garth asked before if I was your girlfriend. Neither of us really had an answer. I thought we should decide on an answer. To avoid future awkwardness.

DEAN stops attempting the lock and stands to face JOAN.

DEAN

It was awkward, wasn’t it.

JOAN

A little, yes. And honestly, after... you know, I... I wasn’t sure how we should, uh, relate to one another. Uncharted territory for me.

DEAN

Relatively uncharted for me, too, if I’m being honest.

JOAN

What? That’s certainly not what those novels implied.

DEAN

Look, women in general, of course I’m uh, fluent. Well-versed.

JOAN rolls her eyes.

DEAN

But “girlfriend?” Like, for real? I’ve actually only had one.

Beat.

JOAN

What was her name?

DEAN sits down on a nearby chair. JOAN sits next to him and places the flashlight on the table to give ambient light.

DEAN

Lisa. She had a son – not mine, just hers – named Ben. We were together for a year. I thought Sam was dead, but he was actually just walking around without a soul – long story. Anyway, I gave up hunting and thought I had begun my normal life.

JOAN

What happened?

DEAN

Sam came back. I got turned into a vampire, then cured. She dumped me. They got kidnapped by demons.

JOAN

They were sitting ducks.

DEAN

Yeah.

JOAN

I don’t think you left them like that. How did you get them out of the hunting game?

DEAN

I had Castiel wipe their memories of me. They wouldn’t know me if I passed them on the street. But they’re safe. As far as I know. So. Relationships. Kind of a bad idea for hunters.

Long pause.

JOAN

If that’s how you feel, I suppose we have our answer.

She begins to rise, but Dean puts his hand on hers and she sits back down.

DEAN

I don’t want that to be our answer.

JOAN

Neither do I. But you’re right. We’re weaker, with attachments like this.

Beat.

DEAN

Maybe it’s just the wrong time.

JOAN nods understandingly, trying to lighten the mood.

JOAN

Sure, that makes sense. It’s an insane time to even have this conversation.

DEAN

The worst possible time.

JOAN

Right. Maybe, maybe when it all slows down a little.

DEAN

Exactly.

JOAN and DEAN smile at each other brightly, but when DEAN kneels back down to work on the vending machine, both their smiles fade and they seem disappointed. DEAN opens the door. They each grab an armload of snacks and exit wordlessly.

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION ROOF – NIGHT**

Wolves investigate every corner of the police station. They sniff around the broken windows, covered from the inside by metal sliding shades. They try to dig at the side of the walls. Two jump on a nearby dumpster, then onto the roof. They sniff around, then start trying to rip off the corrugated metal roofing sheets.

We see wolves slash all four tires of both the police Jeep and the Impala, parked in the parking lot.

 

**INT. POLICE STATION MAIN ROOM – NIGHT**

DEAN and JOAN walk in, bearing snacks. DEAN starts distributing them by tossing them at people, including MARY and KETCH. JOAN simply puts hers on a desk.

DEAN sees SAM and KATE talking by the coffee pot. SAM is not facing DEAN. DEAN mischievously tosses one directly at SAM’s face, but SAM catches it and offers it to Kate. He then catches a second one, thrown from off-screen, never looking at DEAN.

DEAN

(O.S.) Dangit.

SAM and KATE’s faces are much more serious. SAM opens his snacks and eats them wordlessly. Kate sets hers down on the counter.

KATE

I used to love these. Kind of miss them, but... they taste like feet now.

SAM

Oh. Right. Sorry. (Long pause) I _am_ sorry. For what happened with your sister.

KATE

What happened to her wasn’t your fault. It was mine. You lied to me, though.

SAM

We were lying, at the time. But since then, we’ve actually discovered the cure.

KATE

Yeah, right.

SAM

I’m serious. A blood transfusion from the sire werewolf reverses lycanthropy, as long as they’ve never fed on humans. But the sire has to be alive.

KATE

(Shrugs) Even if that’s true. Doesn’t help me now. I killed the bastard who turned me.

SAM

I know. I just thought you should know.

SAM looks up and sees DEAN approaching GARTH in the cell. KETCH is working on him. SAM excuses himself to KATE and goes to join them.

  

**INT. JAIL CELL – NIGHT**

GARTH is biting a belt and trying to hold back cries of pain as KETCH finishes up some stitches on his back. As SAM and DEAN approach, KETCH puts the needle down and starts to put gauze bandages over the stitches.

KETCH

All right, my friend. We’re done.

GARTH turns himself more comfortably. He is pale, very weak, and his voice is spit through his teeth like he’s holding back tears.

GARTH

Already? Come on. That was nothing.

The guys smile but they’re clearly worried.

DEAN

Give you two weeks, you’ll be back in the saddle.

SAM

Ha. Twenty bucks says one week.

Long pause as Garth attempts a half-assed smile, then fails that attempt and his face falls to grief as he looks down at his wounds.

GARTH

Can – can you see Bess? On the cameras?

The brothers look at each other, unsure how to answer.

SAM

I... I don’t know that we would recognize her if we did see her, man.

DEAN

She’s gonna be a little... hairier than normal.

GARTH looks again like he’s holding in tears.

DEAN

Hey, hey, hey. Four more hours, man. She’s gonna come here and fall all over you.

GARTH nods bravely. SAM pats him gently on the shoulder.

SAM

Hey, take a nap. We’ll wake you at dawn.

SAM, DEAN, and KETCH leave GARTH in the cell and walk into the MAIN ROOM, out of his earshot.

 

I **NT. POLICE STATION MAIN ROOM – NIGHT**

KETCH

The gashes I sewed up as best I could, but I’m no doctor. The puncture wounds can’t be stitched. He’s soaked through an entire roll of paper towels. The bleeding has slowed down, but time is a factor here.

SAM

It’s only four hours until dawn. He’ll hold out. He has to.

KATE

Guys! Come look at this.

KATE and GUERRA are looking at the security cameras. Everyone except GARTH gathers around the screens.

We see a small group of normal werewolves running across the campground, pursued by the dire wolves.

KATE

If they didn’t turn into those things, maybe that means they’ve never hurt a human, either. We have to help them.

GUERRA

Not a chance. Even if we wanted to, we couldn’t help them now.

KATE

Those are innocent people out there! We have to try.

GUERRA is about to say something rude but SAM feels it coming and cuts him off to be diplomatic.

SAM

Let’s say we made a go for it. How would we get to them, and then back here, without dying? You can’t take on ten thousand of those things. And they’re out for blood. (Quieter, leaning in) I don’t want to see you get hurt.

KATE

I wouldn’t. I can run faster than you, and they wouldn’t smell me.

DEAN

You’re gonna get killed if you go out alone.

JOAN leans in and cycles through the cameras to show the group’s position.

JOAN

They’re in front of the bandstand. If you cut through the woods you could get to them without being seen. The way back is when it gets dangerous.

GUERRA

And we’re just supposed to let a bunch of werewolves inside?

KATE looks like she’s about to go off on GUERRA, but this time she’s the one cut off.

MARY

Put them in the cell until morning. There’s enough room in there.

GUERRA eyes KATE.

GUERRA

Not the worst idea I’ve ever heard.

KATE holds in a retort and stares intensely at the TV.

SAM

Captain, reign it in, huh?

KATE

Shut up, Sam. He’s not the only one who doesn’t consider my life, (pointing to Garth) his, my sister’s, or the lives of any of those ten thousand people out there to have any value at all.

SAM is shocked and ashamed, but gives no response. He looks at DEAN, who only looks down, remembering what happened last time they saw KATE.

JOAN

You decide what you are. You didn’t choose this, but you _have_ decided how you want to live. So did they. (Looks to screen.) Let’s go get them.

DEAN

You’re not going anywhere.

JOAN

I don’t believe that’s your place. As discussed.

DEAN stammers, but KATE cuts him off.

KATE

They’d smell you the second we opened the door. He’s right.

RANDY

And if she goes alone, it’s a suicide mission. So, we can’t. We just can’t.

KATE looks at RANDY, surprised to see he cares.

SAM

Not necessarily... what if – hear me out – what if Kate turned me. Then cured me afterwards? We know how to do it. Then I could go and help her.

DEAN

Have you lost your mind?! No way. Absolutely not.

JOAN

I’m in, too.

DEAN

WHAT?!?

JOAN

The rest of us stay here, hold down the fort, and prepare to let us back inside.

DEAN

I am not going to let... (JOAN looks at him in warning and he thinks better of it) _Sam_ do this alone. If he goes, I go.

KATE looks at the three of them in shock.

KATE

You’re serious.

GUERRA

Well. If you do this, I certainly can’t guarantee your safety.

MARY has had enough. She whips around to address GUERRA.

MARY

What the hell is your problem?

GUERRA

Look, ma’am. I’ve got responsibilities here that go beyond hunting. Beyond me, Randy, you, and anybody else. I’ve got to protect this station and all of Los Coyotes. And I can’t do that dead.

MARY

I get that. You know why? Because I’ve got two sons. And if they’re going out there they’re going to come back in. Understand?

GUERRA nods diplomatically and turns away, seemingly acquiescing.

 

**INT. JAIL CELL – NIGHT**

KATE, SAM, DEAN, and JOAN stand in the jail cell. GARTH is still lying on the bloodstained cot, looking worse. RANDY locks the door shut, gazing at KATE as if infatuated. KATE notices this time and smiles at him. She turns to JOAN.

KATE

Ready?

JOAN nods nervously and holds out her arm. KATE shows her fangs and bates JOAN’s arm. JOAN winces and groans. When Kate pulls away, JOAN favors the wound, staring at it in disbelief. KATE does the same to SAM and DEAN’s arms.

We see through JOAN’s point of view; everything is yellow. Things are beginning to blur at the edges. We hear her heartbeat increasing, rapidly. She casts about her gaze wildly.

We can see JOAN and SAM now. They are changing. Their bite wounds are healing.

We see DEAN. His bite wound is not healing. He looks around, confused, and grabs a paper towel to stop his arm from bleeding.

DEAN

I don’t feel anything different.

KATE

You... you’re not turning. How can that be?

DEAN

You didn’t do it right. Bite me again.

KATE

That’s now how it works. I don’t understand - you’re immune.

JOAN

You said – you said you were a vampire once.

SAM remembers how that happened and grimaces in guilt.

DEAN

I was cured!

GARTH

(Weakly) Doesn’t matter. Vampirism and lycanthropy – they’re natural enemies. They can’t coexist, even after being reversed. Dean. You can’t go.

DEAN

Now wait a minute. I’m going. Kate, bite me again!

KATE turns to RANDY, who nods and opens the cell door. KATE suddenly turns and throws DEAN out of the door, then slams it shut. RANDY hands KATE the key.

DEAN looks desperate. He whispers to SAM through the bars. SAM struggles not to lose control.

DEAN

(Whispering) Take care of her.

SAM nods.

KATE

New wolves take a while to get control. They’re crazy strong. And they’re not thinking straight. You guys get in the hallway and give us a straight shot out of here, okay?

Everyone retreats out of the room. MARY must almost drag DEAN out of sight. JOAN and SAM are in full wolf-mode, casting their yellow gaze about wildly, sniffing the air. When the others are safe, KATE unlocks the cell door.

KATE

Stay close.

KATE swings the cell door open and runs to the building's front door. She unlocks the bar and swings the door open. All three werewolves run off into the night at breakneck speed. GUERRA runs toward the door, slamming it shut behind them and bolting it.

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION – NIGHT**

KATE, SAM and JOAN make a mad dash across the moonlit parking lot and into the woods. Three wolves see them running across the lot and chase after them, but soon lose them in the dense trees.

We see SAM. He’s running like mad through the trees, following KATE. He smiles in exhilaration, almost forgetting his fear.

We see JOAN, running after SAM. She has not forgotten her fear at all. She seems to almost be in pain, trying not to completely freak out.

 

**EXT. BANDSTAND – NIGHT**

KATE, SAM and JOAN arrive near the abandoned stage. KATE crouches, crawling between the mangled corpses of some of the bound demons that had been sacrificed to the crowd hours earlier.

KATE

They were right here. Where did they go?

SAM sniffs the air. JOAN hears something and motions to the others. They creep onto the stage area.

Suddenly, a humanoid figure comes out of nowhere and tackles KATE to the ground. SAM grabs the figure and throws him off – the figure flies for several feet before landing, hard. SAM stares at his hands in bewilderment. JOAN takes a defensive position.

WENDY

Stop! Stop, they’re like us!

WENDY, A female werewolf, steps out of the shadows, hands raised.

WENDY

You didn’t turn, either?

KATE

No. Only a few of us didn’t.

LANE, the male werewolf that SAM threw across the stage, recovers and returns, wary.

LANE

What’s happening to everyone?

SAM

We’re not super sure, but...

KATE

Have you ever eaten a human heart?

WENDY seems offended at the very thought.

WENDY

Gracious! What kind of a question is that?

JOAN

A very important one. Have you?

LANE steps closer to his wife.

LANE

No. We haven’t. I’m Lane, this is my wife Wendy. We are strictly animal-eaters. (Turning to the shadows) You can come out, Chris.

CHRIS, A young werewolf boy of about 10, steps out of his hiding place.

WENDY

This is our son.

JOAN

You turned a child?

LANE

No. Some may disagree, but I don’t believe in turning humans. Our son was born after our metamorphosis. He’s been a werewolf since birth.

JOAN is taken aback by this revelation.

KATE

I’ve never hurt a human, either. That’s why we didn’t change tonight. As long as you’re planning on keeping that habit up, you can come back with us to the police station to wait this out. The others will tear us all apart if we stay out here.

WENDY

You three were in there? With the humans?

SAM

Well, until about half an hour ago, we were human, too. (Motioning to himself and JOAN.)

LANE

Wait. I know you. You’re Sam Winchester! He’s a hunter!

LANE steps in front of WENDY and CHRIS in a defensive posture.

JOAN

We know that you’ve never hurt a human. We’re here to help you. You can trust us. Tell them, Kate.

KATE gives SAM a hard look, then looks at the ground. She smiles a bit and looks up at LANE and WENDY.

KATE

I’ve been a werewolf for years. And I’ve known Sam and his brother a long time. These two went through the change tonight just to save you. You can trust them. Come back with us.

LANE and WENDY look at each other, considering.

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION – NIGHT**

KATE, SAM, JOAN, LANE, WENDY and CHRIS crouch at the treeline, out of sight. We see five wolves on top of the roof, ripping off the metal shingles and beginning to dig through the sub roofing. Two more gigantic wolves are trying to bust in the front door – the metal door is beginning to show a dent in the middle.

It begins to rain.

SAM turns to WENDY and LANE.

SAM

Okay, change of plans. We can’t just get inside to safety. We have to get my family out. My brother, my mother, all our friends are in there. We need your help.

WENDY looks at LANE, who nods in agreement.

WENDY

A pack is a pack. Let’s get your family.

  

**INT. POLICE STATION SUPPLY ROOM – NIGHT**

DEAN and RANDY wait, rifles at the ready, under the widening hole in the roof. Raindrops are hitting the floor as the face of the first wolf begins to poke through.

DEAN

Steady. Steady.

The first two legs of the wolf poke through as the wolf begins to wiggle himself into the hole.

DEAN

Fire!

DEAN and RANDY fire several shots into the wolf, killing it and wounding the wolf behind it, and leaving their bodies to plug the hole.

They run from the room, slamming the door shut behind them. KETCH and GUERRA are waiting in the hallway. They topple over a large metal filing cabinet in front of the door to barricade it. All four men run down the hall toward the main room just as we begin to hear scratching and pawing at the other side of the supply room door.

 

**INT. POLICE STATION MAIN ROOM – NIGHT**

As GUERRA, RANDY, KETCH and DEAN rush in, MARY is trying to wake GARTH up – he’s floating in and out of consciousness. Every few seconds, we hear a loud crash as the wolves throw themselves onto the front door.

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION – NIGHT**

It’s now pouring rain.

JOAN, SAM, LANE and KATE rush the two wolves by the front door. They succeed in wounding one wolf enough that it runs away, but the other puts up more of a fight. KATE is gashed in the stomach. LANE finishes the wolf with a bite to the neck and a sharp snap.

LANE stands up and waves to the treeline. WENDY rushes out, looking to the sides, carrying CHRIS.

LANE

(To KATE) Are you all right?

KATE

It’s not bad.

SAM knocks on the door.

SAM

Dean!

 

**INT. POLICE STATION MAIN ROOM – NIGHT**

DEAN looks up when he hears his name.

SAM

(O.S.) It’s us, open the door!

DEAN and RANDY rush to the door, opening it to allow the werewolves to enter, then closing it back. It’s difficult to lock it back due to the bent metal.

RANDY

I don’t know how much longer that will hold.

GUERRA is pointing his rifle at LANE and WENDY. CHRIS hides behind them. KATE steps in front of them.

KATE

We don’t have time for this. We have to get you out of the fence.

GUERRA

And just how do you expect us to do that?

JOAN

They slashed all our tires, Kate, we’re not driving out of here.

DEAN

They did _what_ now?!

KATE

We’ll carry them. And run. Don’t worry, it’s easier than it sounds.

KATE picks up RANDY, honeymoon style. He visibly swoons. JOAN very carefully picks up GARTH, trying not to jostle him. DEAN jumps on SAM’s back, piggy-back style. KETCH does the same to LANE and MARY climbs on WENDY.

WENDY

(To Chris) We’re going to run. Stay close. And don’t look back.

CHRIS only nods.

DEAN

About time your gigantism came in handy.

SAM forces a sarcastic laugh.

GUERRA looks at everyone and they all realize at once that no one is left to carry him to safety.

GUERRA

I’ll hold them off.

RANDY

Captain!

GUERRA pulls off his badge and pins it on RANDY’s chest. He looks at KATE and nods slowly. She returns the gesture.

GUERRA

Get out of here.

RANDY begins to protest again, but the werewolves take off into the night, leaving GUERRA behind. The door to the supply room suddenly bursts open and three wolves leap out. Guerra raises his rifle.

 

**EXT. LOS COYOTES RESERVATION – NIGHT**

RANDY looks back at the police station as shots ring out through the pouring rain. Wolves force their way into the door. Randy turns away, holding back tears.

The werewolves run in a V formation, with SAM at the front, holding DEAN.

SAM

We’ve got company!

DEAN, riding on SAM’s back, fires his handgun at the wolves flanking the formation, dropping two.

MARY and KETCH begin to shoot the pursuing wolves as well. RANDY shakes himself out of his grief and joins in. The rain makes visibility difficult, and we don’t know exactly where the wolves are coming from.

The team soon arrives at the fence. DEAN takes off his jacket and throws it over the barbed wire. He climbs over first, cutting his arm deeply. The blood runs off in the rain on his arm and falls into the mud.

SAM and JOAN react to the blood, turning away and plugging their noses. They look at each other in terror as their eyes turn yellow.

DEAN then helps MARY over. KETCH and RANDY follow. KATE tries to climb over the fence, but retracts as the skin on her hand burns.

KETCH

Blast, the silver powder! I sprayed it all over the bloody place.

DEAN

Where’s the key?!

KETCH is searching his pockets desperately.

KETCH

I don’t know! I may have dropped it! I can’t find it!

LANE grabs CHRIS.

LANE

You two! Catch him!

LANE bodily throws the boy clear over the fence. DEAN and KETCH catch him cheerleader style and put him down.

CHRIS

Dad! Mom!

JOAN places GARTH gently down by the fence, propping him up on a welcome sign for the music festival. Mud is getting everywhere. She turns to face the snarling noises coming from the darkness. KATE joins her.

LANE and WENDY reach through the fence to hold their son one last time.

DEAN reaches his cut arm through the fence. SAM sees this and retracts, disgusted with himself.

DEAN

Sammy!

SAM

Dean, I can’t. It’s your blood. I’m sorry. I love you.

SAM looks back sadly but walks away from the fence, ready to face the coming onslaught. He looks at his watch: it’s 5:56am.

JOAN walks right up to DEAN. She looks hungrily at his arm, but then her yellow eyes fade and her teeth retract. She takes his hand. DEAN holds her close.

JOAN

You don’t make me weaker, Dean.

DEAN nods, forcing through the tears catching in his voice.

DEAN

No. You don’t make me weaker, either. You make me stronger. Our lives are short, and bloody, and painful, and we don’t have a lot of time. Not enough to waste.

JOAN kisses DEAN through the fence, then backs away and pulls away from his embrace.

JOAN

Get out of here. Take your family and run.

DEAN

(Desperate) SAM!

SAM is facing a horde of wolves, surrounding them in a semicircle against the fence. The wolves are about 20 feet away from him. JOAN and KATE join him, followed by LANE and WENDY. They all draw their claws and go wolf-mode. MARY turns CHRIS to her so he does not see what’s about to happen, but she looks on, steel-faced.

The wolves begin to charge the five in the center of the circle. The five begin to charge to meet them.

SAM’s watch alarm beeps and the sun begins to creep over the horizon, sending tendrils of light onto the ground. The wolves stop in their tracks. The five also come to a halt. They’re now less than ten feet apart.

The wolves back up in fear, then stand up on their hind legs. They begin to shrink in size. The rain seems to wash away the fur and blood. Soon, they all turn back into humans. They fall about the floor, moaning as if massively hungover.

The claws, fingers and yellow eyes of the five also disappear. LANE and WENDY embrace, overcome with relief. Sam runs back to the fence and embraces DEAN, who is crying with relief.

BESS, her clothing torn and her hair matted up, comes running through the woods, tripping over the underbrush.

BESS

Garth!!! Honey!

BESS tearfully kneels next to him and looks at all his wounds. She kisses him gently.

BESS

I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry, baby, I... I couldn’t...

GARTH

It’s okay. I’m okay.

 

**LOS COYOTES POLICE STATION – EARLY MORNING**

RANDY hesitates outside the door of the station. KATE stands next to him in support. He knows this will be a grisly scene. He slowly opens the door.

As he enters the building, he looks around. We see several dead wolves on the floor and pools of blood. He can’t find Guerra’s body.

GUERRA

Randy.

RANDY whirls around in terror to find GUERRA standing in the jail cell. The bars are bent and almost broken in places, and the bodies of several wolves are lying around the cell.

RANDY

Captain Guerra! You’re alive!

GUERRA

Yeah, yeah. Get me out of here, will ya?

KATE smiles as RANDY unlocks the door and embraces GUERRA, who is surprised by the affection and resists hugging him back.

RANDY

I thought I’d lost you!

GUERRA melts at this and returns the embrace, patting RANDY on the back. He looks kindly at KATE.

GUERRA

It’s good to see you too, Randy.

 

**EXT. POLICE STATION – NOON**

JOAN and SAM lean on the police truck while DEAN replaces the tires on the Impala. The dead wolves are gone, and a crew is taking down the bandstand in the background.

KATE stands by, enraptured, as KETCH pushes a syringe of her blood into SAM’s arm, then another into JOAN’s. JOAN grabs the side of the truck to keep her balance. SAM grabs his mouth in pain. We hear his fangs dissolve into his gums as he groans.

KATE

Incredible.

LANE, WENDY and CHRIS approach KATE. WENDY is smiling, and LANE nudges CHRIS forward, proudly.

CHRIS

Kate?

KATE crouches slightly to talk to CHRIS directly.

KATE

Yeah, hon?

CHRIS

Thank you. For saving us.

KATE pats Chris on the shoulder.

KATE

Anytime, little bro.

WENDY

We were wondering, Kate, uh... do you have a pack?

KATE

Uh, not really, no.

LANE

You’re welcome in ours, Kate. Any time.

KATE

I... I think I’d like that. Let me think about it.

WENDY

(Coming to hug KATE) Of course, dear.

 

**THE IMPALA – AFTERNOON**

DEAN is driving. SAM and MARY are in the backseat this time, with JOAN riding shotgun. SAM holds his phone to his ear.

SAM

Great. All right, take your time. I’ll see you around. (Hangs up) That was Ketch. He said Garth is doing great, he should be heading home in a few days.

DEAN

Awesome.

Pause. JOAN looks expectantly at DEAN. DEAN notices this and seems to remember something. He clears his throat awkwardly.

DEAN

Uh, so, guys. Joan and I, uh... well, that is to say. She’s, uh. She’s my girlfriend.

JOAN

Oh, smooth. Smooth. Not awkward at all.

MARY and SAM only laugh.

MARY

Finally. Geez.

SAM

Congrats, guys.

We see the Impala heading down the road, the picturesque happy ending.

 

**INT. OLD CATHEDRAL – EVENING**

A MAN in his early 60s kneels in front of a statue of St. Michael. He is fit, and wears a gray suit, which matches his perfectly-combed hair.

The MAN holds a chaplet of St. Michael and whispers to himself, praying quietly.

MAN

...and do thou, O prince of the heavenly hosts, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all the other evil spirits who prowl about the world, seeking the ruin of souls. Amen.

The MAN does the sign of the cross, then looks around suddenly as if he heard something.

MAN

Who’s there?

The MAN looks up at the beautiful statue of St. Michael the Archangel.

MAN

St. Michael? How can that.... I don’t understand. You do? I can....

A long pause as the MAN listens and considers.

MAN

Yes.

A blue light rushes inside the MAN’s mouth. His gasp turns into a scream as his eyes glow blue. Suddenly, his expression changes to a triumphant smirk. MICHAEL rises from the kneeler.

MICHAEL is turning to go when he sees the image of himself, towering above. It doesn’t seem so beautiful now; the shadows make its eyes look sunken and foreboding. He scoffs, turns on his heel and saunters away.

MICHAEL

They never could get my nose right.

 

FADE OUT:

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Join my beta-readers list by emailing gracieannejackson@gmail.com.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
